100 Words is not enough to Say I Love You
by SaberTail
Summary: I always wanted to do one of these one hundred word challenge thingies so I took some words from a random generator and made one. Katanashipping.


100 words

Flight- Usagi soon found out that wings were silly things when it came to defying gravity, as one kiss from Leo would do it all.

Panicky- Leo's eyes widened when he didn't move. "Usagi. Usagi open your eyes."

Redundant- Sometimes saying 'I love you' to Usagi felt redundant. Whenever they locked eyes, Usagi's turned soft and his mouth upturned into a slight smile so it was clear he already knew what Leonardo felt.

Wax- Wax dripped slowly down each candle as they matched breaths with one another, their legs just barely brushing.

Below- When he was much, much older it was finally Usagi who lowered Leonardo into the ground below. He was somewhat glad for this because Leo had already seen his father and two of his brothers be taken. One recently due to running out of time, and the other while on a mission many years back. So Usagi could take something happy from this loss, at least Leo didn't have to experience that pain again.

Accompany- "Would you… accompany me Leonardo?" Usagi's eyes showed pleading. He couldn't do this alone. Leo nodded curtly and grasped his hand.

Coffee- "What is… that wonderful scent Leonardo? It's coming from that strange machine." Usagi pointed to the turtles' singular coffee maker. Leo explained and asked him if he wanted any. The rabbit immediately regretted his affirmative answer with a cough and a sputter.

Robust- Usagi never really pictured himself as lean until he met Leonardo. He also didn't realize how attractive built muscles could be until he met Leonardo.

Gymnastic- He never knew kame to be so agile, not that he was complaining as he watched Leonardo flip through the air.

Jungle- Leonardo held his sword out at arm's length, slashing at anything that came across his path. That was until he tripped on something in the undergrowth, and pulled Usagi, who tried to catch him before he hit the ground, on top of him.

Wish- "So what did you wish for?" "You always ask Mikey and I always tell you that I can't reveal that or it won't happen." "Can I guess?" Usagi strolled over from his place at the kitchen counter. "Sure but-" He pressed a long lingering kiss to Leo's lips.

Backward- He wondered how many people had told him this now. That a relationship between a samurai and ninja was backward. Was wrong. Usagi had stopped caring a long time ago.

Perfume- Raphael gave his brother a careful sniff. "Is that… cologne?" "Uh… yeah I borrowed it from Casey." This isn't the prom, Leo. Usagi already likes ya. Ya don't really need that stuff."

Remorse- Their first argument was heated debate and clashing wills, followed by soft kisses and deep aching apologies.

Force- l "I don't want to force you into this." "You are not forcing anyone. I want this. Now come closer, so I can kiss you again."

Wall- Usagi couldn't understand Leonardo being able to endure the underground for so long. Even after he told Usagi the walls felt protective, the rabbit preached on the importance of fresh air and sunlight.

Oppressive- "Ugh I didn't know I could sweat this much without a workout. The heat from your world is much more oppressive than any walls I have to live under." "There is a river near here. Getting out of those clothes might make you feel less… oppressed, hm?"

Parasol- "Was this really all you brought?" I'm sorry. If you had said something about rain sooner I wouldn't have grabbed the first thing I saw." "I'm gonna smell like wet rabbit for the whole trip." "No you won't. First inn we find we enter. They'll fix you up. For now huddle closer. We'll keep each other warm."

Saliva- "Do ya guys really have to kiss like that? I mean ya pull apart and ya got all dis salvia between ya. It's gross."

Apprehensive- "Just relax Leonardo. I will be fine. Just… slowly. There… you… ahhh…"

Engineer- "Look Leo. I'm an engineer, not a therapist. The best I can do is tell you to be honest with your feelings. And no, I don't care he's a guy. I think you'd be cute together."

Euphoria- Maybe one day Leo would find a better feeling than that warm glow the first time Usagi had told him he loved him. Maybe.

Epiphany- Being in love with Usagi wasn't some sudden lighting strike. It was a slow burn that took time for Leo to even realize it was there. Seeing it in his eyes too though… well that had come as a surprise.

Gossamer- Leo tried to keep Usagi in candlelight for as long as he possibly could sometimes, for his fur glittered like gossamer in the glow of the flickering flame.

Bandage- "You broke it you know." "I realize Leonardo" "You usually aren't this stupid." "I realize Leonardo." "I was-""You were scared. I understand. I'm sorry."

Gambit- "I do think this might be your worst idea yet, Leonardo. It's quite the risk." "Ha! It sounds like your scared Usagi, trying to talk your way out of this." Their swords flashed and they lunged. Donatello rolled his eyes. "It's just dishes… why all this drama?"

Surreal- Usagi pushing him against the bark, burning trails into his skin with his hands. All of this felt surreal. Maybe because he had dreams like this before.

Family- "Aren't you joining us for dinner Usagi-san?" "Oh no I could not Splinter-san. It is a family affair." "Yes. It is indeed. Now come join the table. Your family awaits."

Shiver- Usagi shivered again from the fever. "Just take the damn medicine." He didn't even protest with words this time, but instead turned his nose up at the stuff.

Façade- Leo's emotional mask was built through years of being the 'big brother'. Somehow it still didn't take long for Usagi to see through it.

Tridactyl- The first time they held hands it was messy and confusing, now they had it down pat, Usagi easily slipping two fingers in the spaces were only one was supposed to go, save the last one.

Roulette- "Of all the people who could've saved you at the battle nexus it just happened to be Usagi." Donatello beamed the words at him once in a while whenever he felt particularly happy for his brother, but Leonardo would mentally shake his head every time he said it. Their meeting wasn't a roulette of chance. It would've happened no matter what. It was fate.

Snail- "The lord expects us there by tomorrow. I swear you move as slow as a…" "As a?" Usagi turned and smiled "A snail." He stuck his tongue out and turned before Leonardo could start chasing after him.

Pepper- "A-a-achoo!" "Ah sorry Leonardo-san. That was too much."

Carriage- "Your carriage awaits." "But… it is simply the truck you all ride around in when facing the Foot." "Come on, Usagi, it's supposed to romantic. Just use your imagination."

Hooligan- "Uh… Leonardo… you did not send me this did you? I realized today was a romantic holiday but I did not feel such innuendos were necessary." "Oh um… no I didn't send you anything I was about to ask why you'd sent me this card making a very… inappropriate connection between katanas and penises." Usagi sighed and they both spoke. "Michelangelo."

Letter- Usagi's long assignments produced many a love letter passed through the blue portal in the sewers. They decided to keep them all together in a box for later.

Rollercoaster- April had described the feeling of a rollercoaster too him once. He always compared it to the feeling of jumping rooftops, but now staring into Usagi jovial eyes he might reconsider. The fluttering feeling in his stomach seemed pretty accurate to the picture April painted.

Color- Splinter's choice of headband color was always very apt in Usagi's eyes. Leonardo's especially. The pure blue color was like a pool of water that soothed him, that kept him afloat.

Scream- "You were screaming in your sleep. Who was it this time?" "Michelangelo… and you." He was still catching his breath. Usagi simply nodded and pulled him closer.

Hinge- Usagi watched the three fingers slide from the edge, he cut the Foot ninja down and scrambled over. Leo hung from the hinge of his shuko spikes only a little way down the rock face. Usagi tried to ignore his blurry vision as he helped him up.

Threat- "Get away from me." Whatever it was, it was crawling through Leonardo's veins, taking him over as it did. Usagi held onto him, and tried to pull him back to himself anyway he could think of.

Sheet- "Leo! When you're washing your sheets the least you could do is clean out the lint trapper. They always get super clogged up with fur… jeez."

Report- It was the worst thing, reporting back to Master Splinter to tell him his son was lost, captured in another dimension.

Cavern- They could rest in the rain here for a bit, maybe actually make a fire. He swore these assignments Usagi kept inviting him too were getting more and more difficult.

Father- "You'd make a good parent." "I doubt it. It's not we live exactly ideal lives for children." Usagi frowned. "Still. You'd make a good father."

Bullet- "You are never allowed to take a bullet for me." The only response was an incredulous snort.

Evening- The sunset was beautiful, the evening was quiet, and cautiously they reached out their hands, and entangled them.

Throne- Leo knelt before Noriyuki. He sat higher than anyone in the room, as a lord should. His praise was important to any of those who served under him, but Leo barely heard it. He was still thinking about the smile on Usagi's face when he succeeded and the kiss that followed soon after.

Concrete- Leonardo had once told him the phrase 'concrete jungle' was often used in his dimension. He couldn't really see it. Jungles didn't glitter like jewels the way Leonardo's city did from his favorite vantage point.

String- After their first anniversary they agreed that buying each other more weapons would only result in a small arsenal, so the next year Leonardo presented a small charm of two crossed swords, one with his name and the other with Usagi's. It hung from string for a while until Leo could find a way to purchase a chain in the dead of the night.

Song- Usagi ran his fingers gently across Leonardo's face, and began singing softly. The Japanese mixed with the crackling of the fire. Leo was too tired to decode the words, but it sounded faintly like a lullaby. Usagi's lap made a comfortable pillow and soon he drifted to sleep.

Rebellion- "Won't your Master- mmph be worried." "Yeah, but I think this is worth it."

Frost- "This place is getting colder by the day." "Yeah… there are some blankets and a comfy couch when we get back if you're interested."

Emerald- Usagi could never describe Leo's skin as one color. The scars made it emerald, pine, a pale almost white shade, sometimes it was even purple or yellow if he'd been recently bruised. The patchwork was interesting but also tended to draw a frown to his face.

Guide- Usagi sometimes felt that he was supposed to lead Leonardo onward. He was older, more experienced, but Leo was wise beyond his years, and Usagi often found himself discovering new lessons in his words.

Pants- Leonardo decided a long time ago he didn't care for restrictive clothes, but he'd wear them in Usagi's world without a second thought. He'd rather not deal with any more screaming townspeople or looks of utter disgust.

Cook- "Leonardo… I have told you before. You cannot even boil water. Please, for your health and mine, stop."

Nest- Leonardo never wanted to be a father, never expected it, but Jotaro slipped into his life as seamlessly as Usagi had and now he didn't want to let either of them go.

Photograph- Those sunglasses made Usagi look ridiculous, but Leo still smiled every time he looked at their first picture together.

Loom- "Mikey don't loom over me like that." "I won't if you're telling me what you're doing." "It's none of your business." "Wait is that a sword. Are you wrapping it?" "N-no! It isn't. Go away Mikey." "It's for Usagi isn't it?" "I said go away, Michelangelo!"

Storm- Thundered crackled in the sky as they stood back to back, their silver blades flashing.

Wave- "Just try not to get sand in your fur." Usagi rolled his eyes and pointed to the towel beneath him.

Cream- Green fingers slid through soft cream fur as morning light flitted through the paper doors

Travel- Leo and Usagi didn't become frequent flyers; they didn't get any rewards through traveling through dimensions almost weekly.

Arch- He arched his back when his fluffy tail was pulled. Leonardo did it as often as he dared.

Coffin- Usagi was there to watch Leonardo nail their master's coffin shut, and to hold him the rest of the day as he sobbed.

Kidnap- "Oh no you don't!" Ninja stars flew from Leonardo's hands slicing through the air, but too late. The ninja, and Usagi, were gone.

Practice- "Ya both should really cool it with the practice, you're gonna wear yourselves down." Raph was silenced by another clang of metal hitting metal

Needle- The needle moved deftly in and out of Leonardo's skin as Usagi eyebrows pressed together

Spaceship- Thursday was always Space Heroes night. Even when arguing. Perhaps, especially when arguing.

Thistle- "Here let me get that for you" Leonardo brushed two fingers through his fur, removing the thistles easiy. The touch was simple enough, but intimate when their eyes met.

Smile- "Stop smiling like that." "Like what?" "All smug like. Just cause you managed to sneak up on me. Once." "Ah… you are truly the proudest ninja I have ever encountered, Leonardo."

Second- An inch, a second away from making this… thing real. The quick glances, and small touches all culminating to one kiss.

Tour- He let his hands wander through his fur, taking in every small detail and difference he could find.

Lighthouse- Leonardo sometimes felt trapped in a sea of responsibilities and expectations, but Usagi asked for very little from him. He was an island in a raging ocean, or maybe the light guiding him toward a shore of calm he'd someday reach.

News- "So uh… yeah. That's it really." They all stared dumbstruck for a second until Mikey beamed. "I'm totally helping plan this thing. Married! Can't believe it dude."

Pillow- He was surprised how well the white of his fur blended into the material. A weird thing to think about when they were doing this, but it made his half-lidded crimson eyes that much more intense, staring back at him from seemingly vacant air.

Fan- Usagi disarmed him in one fluid, easy motion. The sword flew into the wall with a reverberation of metal. "So? Is it still a useless weapon, Leonardo?" He closed the tessen with a snap.

Scales- "So… no scales?" Usagi said absentmindly as he traced patterns along Leo's arms. "No… it's more of a mix, so it comes out as more very coarse human skin." He wasn't sure Usagi was listening anymore as he'd buried his face into his neck.

Guilt- Usagi held his nose and glared under the tissues the stopped blood from dripping onto the floor. "I'm sorry! This is why tickling isn't allowed."

Comet- Donatello babbled away at how historic this event was, yet he was mostly tuned out. Usagi and Leo were busy leaning on each other and entwining their fingers as they looked at flame streak across the sky.

Offer- "Sneaking out in the middle of the night, Usagi?" "This really does not concern-" "Do not worry. I will not tell anyone what you're doing with the Kame… for a price." He stifled his laugh when Usagi shot him a look. Better that he didn't wake anyone with his amusement.

Rash- "Don't be rash" "I'm not Raphael you don't have to tell me that." Usagi mumbled how Leonardo was more like Raphael than he thought as he jumped through the bushes to get to his brothers.

Advertising- "How did you guys know anyway? It's not like I was advertising our relationship." "Ya aren't da only ninja in the house Leo, we knew you were sneaking out." "Anyway it'd be easy enough with those shifty eyes you have going on. Seriously you should watch that tell more."

Gum- The first time Mikey had introduced Usagi to modern candy Leonardo had to spend a whole day picking chewing gum out of his fur.

Calm- Usagi pressed Leo's head into his chest. He nuzzled against the warmth. This was always his serenity after their hardest missions.

Cacophonous- Usagi grumbled and covered his head with another pillow "How do you deal with all this noise at this time?" "Let's just say you get used to it."

Fire- "Come a bit closer? The fire isn't warm enough." He scooted into Leonardo and mumbled sleepily "Turtles and their cold blood…"

Milkshake- Michelangelo placed it down in front of them. Two straws, whipped cream, and even a cherry. Mikey ended up drinking it himself.

Code- He brushed his foot lightly against Usagi's and coughed. Usagi excused himself from the movie shortly after. Leo waited awhile then made an excuse about having to wake up early before he retired for the night as well.

Paranoia- Sometimes Leonardo would hold him a little too tightly in his sleep, but that was okay, Usagi would squeeze him just as much.

Speaker- Leo didn't care for loud music, but when he was wrapped up in Usagi's arms like this, the ridiculously large speakers could be forgiven as could this silly 'prom' idea.

Puppy- "Not in a million years" They said it in stereo, and Mikey slinked away to pet Klunk and shoot them dirty looks.

Sentry- They never got too much sleep when they worked together, but at least when they were each other's sentry they caught a few z's under the other's watchful protection.

Gloves- "You forgot your gloves again?" "Whoops." "Here give me your hands. You are fortunate I am warm blooded and have fur Leonardo."

Earth- They washed the earth and blood from each other's' bodies, Leonardo threading his finger through Usagi's fur, and Usagi gently wiping it away from Leo's skin. The praise flowed from their mouths on another battle won.

Tragedy- Buildings burned around them, people screamed with high-pitched panic. He grasped Usagi's hand tightly. There was no response, just a blank stare toward the carnage. "C'mon let's try to help these people."

Stamina- "All… that s-samurai tr-training is definitely good… for sta-stamina- Ah! isn't it?"

Sugar- Honey was the only sweet thing Usagi like in their dimension. Everything else had too much sugar. Leo liked it too, but really only because he had started to associate it with the look Usagi gave him when he was licking it off his shell.


End file.
